A snoggletog carol
by katherined
Summary: Based on a Christmas Carol. Stoick has lost the true meaning of the holidays, and Hiccup is close into doing the same. but will the help of three spirits change all that. Join on a fun journey and discover that family is all that matters. especially around the holidays.
1. Snoggletog is here

**Hey Everyone.**

**Happy Holidays everyone. ever since the season started, this idea just popped in my head. so I thought why not put it on paper. so here is the How to train your dragon version of a Christmas Carol. I hope everyone likes it. just please don't go all scrooge on me with the reviews.**

****Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.****

* * *

><p><em>It's the most wonderful time of the year<em>  
><em> With the kids jingle belling<em>  
><em> And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer" <em>  
><em> It's the most wonderful time of the year<em>

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again. snoggletog has come to the island of berk. Why would the ancestors would pick a stupid name remains a mystery to everyone. But neither the less, everyone was gearing up to prepare for tomorrow. Gothi takes care of the kids while mom and dad shop for the goodies. The young teens hang the decorations on the houses and the great hall. Every teen but hiccup. He's busy at the forge with gobber. With snoggletog just around the corner, the orders for new shields and axes have been piling up. Gobber works at the front of the house, while hiccup works at the back, away from praying eyes. He figure if anyone found out he made most of the stuff, people wouldn't touch it. And that's not fair for the kids. So he sucks it up for the day.<p>

His father stoick, also had his hands full. He was preparing a big snoggletog party for the adults that evening. It's a tradition to throw one every year at the great hall. There will be games, drink and company for everyone to enjoy. All but stoick. He had no one. This time of year is one more reminder that he can't be around the ones he cares about. Sure gobber is ok to hang out with, he was almost like a brother to stoick, (even more than his own brother.) but hiccup, and he's just too different from stoick. And over time, he just reminds stoick of valka, his dead wife. Stoick just can't handle it at times. He often can't deal with hiccup at this time. They'll just too different. it was better for stoick to not see hiccup on the day. he will pit hiccup at the forge with gobber, so he'll have some company. as for stoick, he puts the idea of being with hiccup behind him and focuses on the celebration for everyone else.

Soon the great hall was beautiful. Holly and ivy hung on the walls and shields. Shield like reefs hung over the throne. Big long tables had nice centre pieces and candles to lite the room. And a big wooden Christmas tree was in the centre of the room, decorated with ornaments and shields of Vikings killing dragons. It looked perfect.

Stoick steps outside to view the winter wonderland outside. Everyone looks so happy and cheerful. But stoick sees another thing, his people safe. The fear of a dragon problem seems far away. 'It was strange that dragons never attack this time of year. 'he thought to himself. 'I guess even devils take holidays.' All that matter to him was his people.

On his way to gobber, he is often meets with people saying, "hello," happy holidays," or "happy snoggletog. " He replies in kindness, but rushes by to meet with gobber. From the looks of the shop, he was very busy. A line of people infront of his window and a pile of gifts were to the side. Stoick made his way through the crowd, till he was at the forge.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Gobber called out to him. "Happy snoggletog stoick."

"Happy snoggletog to you too." He replayed. "How are things here?"

"All fine and dandy." Gobber said as he work with a hammer and metal. "Hiccup has been a huge help."

"Good, good." He said not really paying attention. Looking over the happy families, he seems pleased with everyone's happiness. He had to raise their spirits up even more. "Is everyone ready for the celebration tonight!" He called out. The crowd responded with a cheer.

He turns again to stoick. "It's gonna be great gobber, a big feast and music."

"Yes it will be quite-" gobber began to say before stoick cuts him off.

"Dancing and drink all night."

"But-"

"And tomorrow, everyone at their homes to revive gifts and have fun."

"Including you-"

"Of course not. I need to make sure everyone is having a good time tomorrow."

"Even hiccup!"

That really caught stoick's attention. He made sure he heard gobber right.

"What about him?" He asks gobber.

"Well, he's never had a snoggletog with you, so I thought you would-"

"No gobber," he said with a hint of sadness. "He needs to learn that a chiefs first and only duty is to his people."

"Yes. But still on snoggletog. Stoick that sounds cold."

"Cold as it might be, I'm sure he understands. He'll be busy in your forge anyway. Dealing with the snoggletog rush."

"But stoick-"

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to oversee the preparations for tonight. All the dragon training recruites will be there this year."

"Including hiccup."

"Of course not. He'll be busy with the forge anyway." And with that, stoick walks away. Gobber looks down at his work, finishing a dagger that hiccup made most of. He looks at a small curtain behind him; pretty sure hiccup overheard the whole conversation. He gave the dagger to the waiting costumer, before heading to the back. Sure enough, he sees hiccup upset. Not enough to produce tears, but to hammer more aggressive.

"Hiccup," gobber said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"Why." Hiccup said trying to be a nice as possible. "It's not your fault. I'm actually quite use to this."

Gobber tries to talk to him. "Maybe if you said something, maybe he'll-"

"I tried." Hiccup said turning to him. "But I can't even get a conversation with him. And if we do, he gives of a disappointment scowl, like someone skimp off the meat on his sandwich."

Gobber couldn't help but feel sorry for hiccup. The lad hasn't had a good snoggletog in years. "Well you should come to the party tonight, give yourself a good time."

Hiccup hung his head, "what's the point of going to a party if no one wants you there. I've been hearing that people would rather have snotlout as a chief instead of me."

Gobber put his hand on hiccup shoulder. "Don't feel that way, not tonight. And don't pay attention to what they say. If you want my opinion, you will make a fine chief. One of the best I wager."

Hiccup finally gives a small smile. "Thanks gobber. That really helps."

Gobber's about to return to the front, when he notices something in the dark corner. "What's this?" He asks as he reaches for the object.

Hiccup rushes to it to try to hide it. "Nothing really, just a project I've been doing."

Gobber gave a suspicious look. "Really?"

Hiccup made a movement of defeat. "Well I guess the secrets out." He turns to pick up the object. "You just had to ruin the surprise." He turns back to gobber, holding on to a wrap package. "Happy snoggletog gobber."

Gobber was touched. He grabs the present and unwrap it. It was a shiny cylinder, with a crooked hook at the end. With the hook was a piece of metal that complete the loop of the hook. The wide part of the cylinder makes it clear to gobber, it's a new hook for his arm.

"Did you make this hiccup?" He said awestruck.

"Yes," hiccup nods. "It can help you hook onto hard to reach items. Then this piece makes sure they don't fall off the hook."

Gobber was impressed beyond belief. He knew hiccup was bright, but never knew he was creative too. He immediately remove his old hook- hammer and replace it with the new one.

"Thanks hiccup," he said with a smile. "This will help me get your gift." He reached up to the rafters with his new hook. Sure enough, I caught on a string of a package. He pulled it down to hiccup who has a surprise look on his face. Hiccup quickly unhooked the gift and opened it. It was a strange looking piece of stick with metal keys sticking out.

"Wow, what is it." He asks studying the stick.

"Move one of the sticks." He gesture to him. As he did the stick became to make way for more things to come out. First was a small pair of scissors, then there was a small screw driver, a small knife came out next, follow by a magnifying glass. As hiccup pulled each key, a new tool would come out.

"Wow gobber." He said with a happy yet surprise look on his face. "Thank you."

"No problem ladie." He said with a smile. He looks at the pile in the corner again. There were two other packages. "Who are the others for?"

"Oh, one's for my best friend." Hiccup answered.

"Let me guess, Astrid."

"No!" Hiccup said in a hurry. "She wouldn't go near me. Let's just say he has been my best friend for a long time now. And I wanted to show my appreciation."

"Alright," gobber said. "It's the business between you and your friend. And the other one?"

Hiccups expression changed to sadness, "it's for my father, if he decides to open it."

The scene changes from happy to depression again. But gobber tries to cheer him up again. "Well, put it under the tree, maybe he'll open it."

"I wish." Hiccup muttered.

Soon the crowd outside is beginning restless. They've been waiting patiently for a while. Hiccup said his thanks to gobber for think of him. Gobber put on a smile as he heads back to the front. Bit still, the sadness was there in both of them. Gobber looks at hiccup, wishing for him that one day, he would have a good snoggletog with his father.

* * *

><p><em>The time of year to be with the ones you love <em>  
><em> So won't you tell me you'll never more roam <em>  
><em> Christmas and new Years will find you home <em>  
><em> There'll be no more sorrow no grief and pain<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Fav and Review<strong>


	2. A Snoggletog Warning

**Happy Holidays everyone.**

**here is the next part of the story. we will see our own Jacob Marley, and the mention of the main point of the story. happy reading everyone**

****Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.****

* * *

><p><em>It is required of every man<em>  
><em> That his spirit travel far,<em>  
><em> Lending help to those he can<em>  
><em> No matter who they are.<em>  
><em> But if you don't go forth in life,<em>  
><em> Spreading joy and easing pain,<em>  
><em> Your spirit will go forth in death,<em>  
><em> And you shall wear a chain!<em>

* * *

><p>Stoick rushed through all the things to do on the list. Making sure the food was good, the decorations were secured, and the musicians knew what to play for the dance. Everything seems to be in order. The sun began to set on snoggletog night. Everyone would either be still shopping or preparing the dinner for the kids. Stoick took this time to go home and take a bit of the nap before the party tonight.<p>

He reached his home, and opens the door. His house was bare, no decorations or tree up for the holiday. Not even a shred of holly anywhere. Even the stockings weren't put up. Well, what's the point of putting anything up if no one is celebrating. Hiccup would just be up in his room or in the forge anyway.

Stoick closed all the doors and windows, and made his way to his bed. He removes his helmet and lay there until his eyes will close. But it was tough, because he wasn't tired. He was too excited for tonight. So he lay in bed still, trying to relax his mind. He tries to make himself sleepy by listening to the crackling fire in the fire place.

Which was odd, because he had never lite a fire. His guess hiccup did that before he left for the forge. 'Lucky he didn't burn the house down.' Stoick thought to himself.

But the the heat of the fire reached his face. He turns to see the fire has gotten bigger. Stoick jumped out of the bed, and grabbed a bucket of water. He threw the water on the fire to extinguish it. But instead it made the fire grew bigger, and changed its colour to blue instead of red.

Stoick was surprised at this. How was this happening? Stoick ran for the door, but it was stuck. The windows weren't opening either. Stoick was stuck in a room on fire. He was never so scared before. He tries to go to hiccup's room to escape, but the fire blocks his way.

Stoick looks at the centre of the fire; there was something solid in its mists. It looks like a strange figure emerging. It screamed in agony. The figure became a person inside the flames. Stoick backed up to the wall to avoid the flames. Soon he starts to see the figure more clearly.

The body was translucent as air, yet visible in a blue aura. It was an old man with a long beard. He was dressed in armour and dragon skin. His was in chains that surrounded his body. The only thing that was red was a big scar in his neck. Upon a closer inspection, stoick was sure he knew this man. But where?

The old man then used his hands to control the fire, and made it spread away from him and stoick.

Stoick was beyond terrified, "who are you creature!" He screamed with a commanding voice, but still a bit of terror in it. "What do you want!?"

"You no longer recognize me?!" The old man said with a hollow voice. He words shook the entire house. Stoick look closer, trying to recognize the figure. But an image never came to his mind. The old man spoke again. "In life, I was your old friend, Oswald the Agreeable."

"Oswald? No it couldn't be." Stoick shook his head at the figure. This spirit can't be Oswald, he's on another island. How can he possibly be him?

"You doubt me." The old man said. "You doubt your senses."

"Anything could upset the senses. A lack of sleep or some bad sheep soup. Yes, that had to be it." Stoick spoke.

Oswald screamed at stoick, making the house move. Objects falling off of shelves, chairs falling to their sides.

Stoick hugs the wall again. "What do you want?!"

Oswald stopped his yelling and floated to stoick. "Have you ever heard the saying stoick. That it is required of every men that his spirit will travel and help all he can." Stoick nods his head. "Well, I have done that too, except for the one who needed me more."

"Who?" Stoick asks his friend.

Oswald hung his head in shame. "My son."

"Daguar?" Stoick pondered.

"Yes." Oswald said. He raised his hand to make fire figures of himself and a little crying boy. "Like you, I've put the need of my people before myself. What I didn't realize is that in the process, I've been distancing myself from daguar. Because of that, his heart grew dark and his mind went mad. I might've been a great chief, but I wasn't a good father." The flames of the little boy changed to an older man, attacking the Oswald figure with an axe.

"If I had been there for him, this wouldn't have happen." He continue. "Now as my punishment, for my foolishness and neglect, I'm forced to carry these chains while my son is alive."

"But I don't understand Oswald." Stoick spoke after witnessing the event. "What does this have to do with me?"

Oswald points to stoick. "You are falling in the same trap stoick. Your chain is already in the making." Flame like chains surround stoick. They weren't burning him, but he could still feel the heat. "If you continue down the path, your future will be the same."

"No! Please Oswald you can't!" Stoick pleads.

"It is not up to me." Oswald spoke softly, "it's really up to you and your son."

"My son and I have a good relationship, I can ensure you." Stoick said with determination.

"Really, you think so." Oswald said in a commanding voice that shook the house again. "Your son will become like daguar if you don't listen to me."

Stoick had a horrifying vision. Instead of daguar chopping his father's head, it was hiccup doing it to stoick. It couldn't happen. Would it? Oswald was a dear friend to stoick, what was the harm of listening to him. If it would help him and his son.

"What do I have to do?" Stoick asks the spirit.

"Tonight, I'll send you three spirits." he said with a hint of kindness. "Learn from them, do what they say, or your fate will be the same as mine."

"But what about the party? I need to-" before stoick could finish the sentence, the chains tightening around him.

"It's your call stoick." Oswald warns him. "Your status or your soul." With that the chains let stoick go. He collapses on the floor looking at his friend. The flames surround him and began to engulf him. Stoick only look in horror as the Oswald and the flames began to shrink back to the fire place.

"Change before it's too late." We're the last words stoick heard from Oswald, before he disappeared into the fire. The fire's colour change back to red, and it made its rest on the fireplace.

Stoick stood up from the floor, still in shock of what occurred. Could that ghost really Oswald? Could what he said is true? Could he and hiccup really be in danger?

Stoick shook his head in disbelief. "Spirits, Oswald, and fire. It must've been from the exhaustion. This whole this is a ba-humbugged."

Soon he will know how wrong he is.

* * *

><p><em>Link by link,<em>_ You're on the brink_  
><em> It's written here<em>_ In blood red ink._  
><em> Unlock your heart<em>_ It's not too late!_  
><em> Or you'll be dragging something<em>  
><em> More than twice this weight<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Fav and Review<strong>


	3. Snoggletog Past

**Happy Holidays everyone.**

**the holidays are just around the corner, so it's getting festive around my town. I'm so excited. just to talk to .940. well the idea of the sprites being dragons sounds cool, it's hard to write. and in the actual story of a Christmas carols. the sprites take forms that the main character are semi comfortable to be around. stoick being around dragons would not end well for anyone. but there will be dragons in this story. **

****Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.****

* * *

><p><em>Christmas pipes, Christmas pipes<br>Calling us home on Christmas night  
>Call us from far, call us from near<br>Oh play me your Christmas pipes_

* * *

><p>Stoick lay in bed, thinking of what happened. So sure it was all a hallucination. But the chains felt real though, or were he just stress from all the work. Yes, that must be it. Besides, He and hiccup have a good relationship, so there will be nothing to worry about. All that matters is making everyone's snoggletog a good one. Now, he needs to sleep to be awake for the party. After a few minutes in bed, he was at rest.<p>

Ding.

Ding.

Ding!ding!ding!

Stoick woke the sound of a bell. He sat up off his bed and looked around. There was no one here but him.

"Must've been the wind." He convinced himself. Despite all the windows are still shut. He lay back down and close his eyes. "I'm in no mood for surprises."

"What a shame!"

He opens his eyes to see a face of a young girl a few inches away from him.

"I just love surprises!" She said jolly

She scared stoick so much he fall out of the bed and on the floor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. that always happens."

He rose up and got a good look at his intruder. It was a small blonde girl with wings. She wore a pearl white dress with matching slippers. She's holding a wand made of branches, with a light crystal at the end. Her hair was all in curls and sparkled like starlight. She floated gently over his bed before sitting on it, with one leg over the other.

Stoick looks at her, almost recognizing her. But he can't remember where. "Who, what are you." He asks.

Her giggles were like jingle bells. "Well, I'm the spirit of snoggletog past." She said with a smile. "Can't you see my wings?" She turns her back to stoick to show him her wings.

He shook his head as he stood up. "This can't be happening, it just can't" he said.

"Aww isn't it." She said "didn't Oswald tell you I was coming?"

"Oswald." He whispers to himself, realizing that wasn't a dream. But he is sure this was. "Ok, this isn't happening. It's just a dream."

The spirit flew over to him and pulled on his beard.

"Ouch" he said pushing her hand away from his beard.

"Is that proof enough you're not dreaming."

Alright, he'll admit that this isn't a dream. "So what do you want from me?" He asks.

"Only for you to take a journey with me." She said gleefully.

"At this hour?" He said with tiredness.

"Yes!" She said all excited. "Come on or we'll miss everything." She grabbed his hand and led him to his front door.

"Wait!" Stoick said with much anger. He forced his hand out of hers. "I'm not going outside like this."

The spirit plundered. "Hmmm." Then she had an idea. "You're right. We should start upstairs." She then flew upstairs, to hiccup's room.

"Hey! Don't go up there!" He yells, chasing after her. When he reached the room, there was a flash of light that blinded him.

When he adjusted his eyes, hiccup's room looked very different. Instead of drawings all over the wall, the room was bare. All the papers were gone, and were replaced with a shield and sword. In the bed was a large, something, covered in covers.

Stoick look around, almost awestruck. "This isn't hiccup's room. Is this..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a cry from downstairs. "Stoick! Come on down!"

The figure on the bed moved. The covers were pulled off the figure. It was a young man with auburn hair. He shown signs of facial hair among his small freckles and green eyes define. He had built muscles on his arms.

Stoick looks at the young man, strangely. It was almost looking at a mirror. The young man yawns and stretched in his bed.

Stoick looks at the spirit. "Is this...is he?"

"Yep," she nods with a smile. "It's you. But a you from a long time ago. Giving the appearance, you should be around 18 to 20."

"Stoick!" The voice boomed again from downstairs.

"Coming father." The young stoick yell. He then ran towards the older stoick. But instead of bumping into each other, the young passed through the old.

Stoick touches his chest, breathing heavy by what just happened. "What? How?" He stuttered trying to find the words.

"Well, get used to that." The spirit said with a child attitude. "We are in the past now. Just observing all that transpire here. So no one can hear us, see us or feel us. Understand?"

He nodded his head, but still in shock.

"Good! Now come on." She said grabbing his hand. "Let's go see what the fuss is about." She waved her wand to open the bedroom window. Golden dust surrounded her and stoick. They began to float off the ground. At first stoick was terrified, but he soon studied himself. They flew pass the window to the town below.

It was dark outside, but candles were lite and decorations were hung on every house. It must be snoggletog eve right now. Stoick marvelled at the view. Everyone happy and well. He and spirit land near the front door of his house. He turns to see his younger self and an older man walking out the door. Stoick recognizes the old man as his father.

"Are you ready stoick." The father spoke to the young stoick.

"I suppose so." The young stoick said nervously.

"You should be." The father said slapping his son I the back, almost knocking him over. "It's the annual snoggletog ball."

"The ball," stoick whispered to himself.

"But I don't know what to do? What to say?" The young stoick told his father.

The father just looks full of pride at his son. "It's really simple stoick. You just stand, talk to people, and show them what their heir is capable of."

"I can't wait." Young stoick said with a small depression.

"Why so sad." The spirit asks the older stoick, still looking at the scene before them. "You get to party the night away. The dancing, the feast and the gifts."

"No." Stoick told her. "I wasn't allowed to do it at the time."

"Really?" She looks at him with surprise.

"Yes," he said. "All I was to do is stand and talk."

"Is that what hiccup will have to do too?" The spirit asks.

"I suppose." He answers, unsure.

He then sees himself and his father heading down to the great hall. The spirit grabs stoick again and flies him to the hall. They stood at the door, which was wide open. Stoick was amazed at the sight.

The hall was beautiful. Holly was hung on a statue of a dragon stabbed with a giant sword. A large wooden tree was behind a throne. There was a long table with food. Roasted pigs with apples in their mouths. Bowls of potatoes and berries were spaced between the centre pieces. All of the small tables were placed on the sides to make room for the dance space. And a small stage was off to the side with musicians playing snoggletog carols. People gather around, talking and dancing in the hall. Stoick could see all the happy faces on the people. He secretly hope that tonight's party will be just as great.

He can see his younger self, standing near his father. He looks over the crowd, with a longing look, wishing to join them. Especially, seeing his brother, spitlout, laughing with a group of friends. Instead, he is standing and talk to people.

"You should stand straight." His father whisper to him. The young stoick straighten himself.

Stoick saw that his younger self wasn't happy. He never knew he was so sad this time of his life.

The spirit floated around the young stoick.

"This isn't a party if you aren't having fun."

She said with a sad look. "You really should be out there with the others."

"I couldn't." He said. "I had my duty to perform."

"Your duty is to be bored?" She said.

"No!" He said. "It's to be there for your people. Something I didn't understand at the time."

"Yo! Stoick!"

Both stoick's turn to the sound of the voice. A young man came up with messy black hair. He also a torn clothing that stretched by his muscles.

"Hello Alvin." The young stoick replayed.

Alvin! stoick had forgotten they were good friends at the time.

"What do you want?" Stoick father asks the young boy.

"I was wondering if stoick wants to join us at the bar." Alvin replied with a smile.

Before young stoick could answer, his father interfered. "I'm sorry Alvin, but my son is busy."

"He doesn't look busy to me." Alvin comment.

"I will have to ask you to leave us alone." The father said with a little aggression.

Seeing the defeat in the young stoick, Alvin walks away muttering, "Where is this guy's holiday spirit?" It wasn't loud for the young stoick to hear, but the old one heard perfectly.

"Far away apparently," the spirit replied to stoick. "Not as bad as mildew was, he's still a total Scrooge."

Before stoick could ask what she means, he sees his father talking to his younger self.

"Go get me some food!" he commanded.

The young stoick followed the commands and went to food table. He grabbed a plate, only to drop it when he got slapped on the back.

"About time you got away from him."

Young stoick turns to see Alvin behind him with two mugs in hand. He hands one to young stoick, who drinks most of it in one gulp.

"Thanks." He said in gratitude.

"Why do you let him do this to you?" Alvin asks with concern.

"Well, he is the chief and my father after all." He said with sadness. "His rule is law."

"Until you become chief. Then you will have a good time."

"I guess."

"Ah come on stoick. It's snoggletog! You need to have some fun now. Go out there and dance."

"I don't think so, besides I don't know how to dance."

"Now who would want a chief that doesn't dance?"

The two boys laugh their heads off. Stoick saw the relationship between them strong. After a while though, Alvin left stoick alone. Young stoick looks down, trying to forget about everyone's happiness. He quickly grabs a plate of food for his father.

He turns and walks back to his father, still looking down. Unaware that someone was coming his way. They bumped into each other, making him drop the food.

"I'm so sorry." I women's voice said. The young stoick look up to see her. She was strong, slim and beautiful. She had long brown hair that was pulled back in a braid. She was wearing a plain green dress with brown trimming. But her best features were her eyes, beautiful forest green eyes.

"I'm sorry again. I wasn't paying attention," She spoke again. Her voice sounded wise and angelic.

But young stoick paid no attention; he was taken in by her beauty.

"Oh," he said finally finding his voice. "It's ok...it's alright. I wasn't paying attention either"

She bends down to help pick up the food. When he and she reached for the same food, their hands touched. The look at each other, awestruck at the moment. They both stood up, nervous around each other.

Stoick look at the two new lovebirds, moved by the scene.

The spirit loved this scene too. "Awww, someone is in loooove." She said, playing with her words.

Young stoick asks the woman her name. She replied with shyness. "It's knida a long name."It's Valhallarama."

Ok it is a long name. "Mind if I call you valka for short." He asks. She nods with a sweet smile.

He bowed to her, "I'm stoick."

She was shock to see who she was with. "I'm sorry," she said bowing to him.

"Please don't," he said. "I honestly had enough of that tonight."

She smiles in understanding. Older Stoick looks at her, remembering how understanding she was with everything.

All of a sudden they heard music playing from the band. It was a strong melody that was catchy.

"I love this song." Valka said with a smile. She then reached a hand to young stoick. "Care to dance."

"I..." He trailed off to look at his father, talking to people in his chair. "I don't know. I don't know how to dance and."

Not letting him finish, she grabbed his hand. "It's alright, I'll teach you."

She led him to the dance floor. After a few stumbles, they were gliding on the dance floor. Soon everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the couple dance. They received the biggest cheers from Alvin, spitlout and their group of boys.

Stoick look at himself with valka. The smiles on their faces, having a good time. He can't remember a time when that's happen. The spirit goes to the dance floor too and danced a solo dance infront of stoick.

"You remember this?" She asks him.

"Yes," he answers. "It was my first real ball. And the moment I realized that valka was the love of my life. It was a wonderful moment."

"Oh there have been more wonderful moments to follow." The spirit said. She waved her wand to make a blinding light. Stoick covered his eyes to protect them.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in his house. But instead of a bare room, it was covered in candles and decorations. The one thing he noticed was on top of a decorated tree, was a small angel that looked like the spirit. before he could ask her about it, He heard a small laugh in the corner chair. He saw himself and valka, a little older then the party. The stoick was leaning on the chair, while valka was bouncing something on her lap. Upon closer inspection, it was a small baby on her lap.

"Think of it stoick." She said with a smile. "Hiccup's first snoggletog."

Hiccup giggled at his parents.

"Look," stoick said pointing at him, "he's excited."

"All the festivities and presents." She said while tickling hiccups' belly.

"And mom and dad right by his side." Stoick finished.

All three of them laughed together. It was almost too much for stoick, a single tear was felt on his face.

"Look at you three." The spirit comment while watching the scene. "It's an amazing setting. Perfect decorations, perfect tree, and to be with family. It's a perfect picture."

"Yes, it was." He said coldly.

"Was?" She said confused.

The scene changed. The perfect family disappears in thin air. All of the decorations vanished. There was nothing but a bare room, and an older stoick siting in a chair.

"Hey what happened?" The spirit yells into the air with confusion. "I had my wand set for the next year's snoggletog. But I guess I miscalculated."

"No, this is it." He confessed with sadness.

"But what happened to that happy family? The tree and everything?" She asks him.

"They all died." He turned his head with sadness.

"Died?" She asked, but then realized what he means. This was the year after valka was taken by dragons.

"Yes, this was my first snoggletog without valka."

The mood was deeply dropped from sad to almost cruel.

"It was the year I lost everything." He said.

"That's not true." The spirit said trying to comfort him. "You still had hiccup, right."

Almost on cue, there was a little boy coming down the stairs. He was one years old, wearing a simple green tunic.

"Daddy." He whispers.

The stoick on the chair didn't pay any attention to the boy. The little hiccup walked closer to stoick, while passing though the stoick watching. Hiccup hugged stoick on the leg, hoping to get his attention. But it didn't really look like it was working.

"Happy snoggy tog dad." Hiccup said, trying to smile.

But the stoick in the chair brushed it off. He stood up and went for the door.

"Where you going?" Hiccup asked him.

"I need to make sure everyone's having a good time today." He said not looking at hiccup.

"Can i go-"

"No!" The stoick shad sharply. "You need to stay here, and enjoy the holiday." With that, stoick slammed the door, leaving hiccup alone in the house. He ran to the door to try to open it. Unfortunately, he can't reach the door handle. Leaving not much to do, he sank at the bottom of the door, and cried.

Stoick looked at his son, with a burden face. He had no idea his son felt this way. But surly he should've seen this coming.

The spirit look at stoick. "That was horrible stoick. All he wanted was to spend time with you."

"I know." Was all he could say to her. He look down, almost heartbroken at what he was looking at. "But I'm sure it's gotten better throughout the years."

"Really." She said not believing. "Let's find out." She waved her wand and sprinkle gold dust around them.

What they saw was a fast version of all the years. Every one of them, stoick leaves the house and hiccup is left alone. There were never any feasts, nor presents, not even a 'happy snoggletog,' anywhere between them.

Stoick was shock at the revelation he was seeing. "Please," he pleaded to the spirit. "Make it stop!"

"You're the one that fashioned these memories." She said with force. "Don't blame me."

The spirit hit pause on the scene, right about when hiccup was a ten. This time he wasn't crying, but he was still sad.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hiccup got up off the floor and opened it.

Gobber stood in the doorway with a cheerful smile. "Happy snoggletog hiccup."

Hiccup gave him a small smile. "Thanks gobber." He said.

"Finally," the spirit said getting all excited. "We see hiccup happy."

Stoick couldn't help but be curious about what he would see.

Gobber made himself come inside. "Well, this is lovely." He said looking around the room, trying his best to make it sound positive.

"Yeah, real festive." Hiccup said with sarcasm.

"We'll no time like the present ah." Gobber said with a toothless smile. "Speaking of presents." He pulled out a wrapped package from behind he back. "Happy snoggletog hiccup."

The face on hiccup face was priceless. He was shock and surprised.

"What's wrong hiccup?" Gobber asked in confusion. "Don't you know you get presents on snoggletog?"

Hiccup shook his head. He grabbed the package and began to unwrap it. It was a small tool set. Filled with a small hammer, chisel and pockets of nails. Hiccup was awestruck. He could not believe what he was holding.

He look at gobber, with tears in his eyes. "Thank you gobber, thank you!" He said as he gave gobber a big hug.

"You're welcome hiccup." He returned the hug.

Stoick couldn't help but feel jealous. He wished that it was him and hiccup having a hug. The spirit was happy to see the scene before them.

But then a shadow figure came through the door.

"Gobber!"

Stoick recognizes that voice as his own.

"What are you doing here?!" He said walking through the door.

Gobber turned around, not losing his jolly attitude. "Just wishing hiccup here-"

"You know you have a lot of work to do in the forge." The stoick said angry.

"It was only for a few seconds." Gobber replied.

"Enough!" Stoick commanded. "I need to speak with my son alone."

"Alright then, i leave you two alone to celebrate." Gobber said cheerfully making his way to the door.

Stoick and the spirit looked at hiccup, shaking his head. Clearly not wanting gobber to leave them alone. But sure enough gobber was out the door.

"Happy snogg-"

Stoick saw himself slam the door and made his way to a sad hiccup.

"You know what you did!" He yelled.

"Dad I'm sorry," hiccup said quietly with his head down.

"What this holiday means for us."

"It was only one-"

"We have to be there for our people, not fussing about ourselves. A chiefs first and only duty is for his people!"

Hiccup continues to look down. Stoick is appalled at the scene before him. How could be so cruel to his only son. The spirit didn't like this situation either.

"Go to your room." the stoick said quietly yet threatening to hiccup.

"But dad-"

"Go to your ROOM!"

With that hiccup ran to his room. Leaving both stoicks and the spirit alone. Stoick saw himself sitting down in a chair with Great Depression.

"Well, that was sad." The spirit commented. "Not to mention almost cruel."

Stoick didn't say anything. But looked at himself, ashamed at what he had done.

"I don't know about you," the spirit said. "But I want to see if hiccup's ok."

She floated up the stairs with stoick following her. Together they witness hiccup with his head on a pillow. All sorts of paper made a mess on the floor, and the new tool set had been tossed to the side. He wasn't crying but he was depressed.

Then all three heard a sound coming from outside. As hiccup stood from his bed to take a look, stoick followed behind him. They observe all of the families playing together in the snow. All the kids making snowmen and killing eachother snowball fights. Everyone laughing and having a good time. One little girl noticed hiccup in his room, and waved at him. But he shuts his window in response. He then went to his bed and sulk.

Stoick felt bad, and in the worse way. Did he really have no idea his son was like this. That he felt this way. He turned to the spirit, who looks at his with a disapproved eye.

"Please," he pleaded quietly, "take me back."

"Very well," she said stern. She waved her wand to make more golden dust appear. It filled the entire room. Soon everything disappeared. Stoick found himself still in hiccup's room. But the room was like what hiccup left it this morning. He looks around to see the spirit was gone. He decides to take a few minutes and sat down on hiccup's bed. He saw that tool set on hiccup's desk. It look pretty beat up over the years.

Gobber gave hiccup such a nice gift, why did stoick ruined it.

* * *

><p><em>Where are you Christmas <em>  
><em> Why can't I find you <em>  
><em> Why have you gone away <em>  
><em> Where is the laughter <em>  
><em> You used to bring me <em>  
><em> Why can't I hear music play<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Fav and Review<strong>


	4. Snoggletog Present

**Happy Holidays everyone.**

**Thank you all for the likes and favs, that really means a lot to me and tells me I'm doing a good job. well now we can put the tissues away ( for now) and get to the new chapter.**

**Now we will meet the spirit of the present. he might be familiar from another famous dreamworks movie. so I hope people would like this.**

****Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.****

* * *

><p><em>There's a joyful spirit <em>_In your heart!_  
><em>My friend, that spirit's mine!<em>  
><em>Dine on the <em>_Bread of human kindness,_  
><em>My fabulous fruit of the fine!<em>  
><em>A treat, sir!<em>  
><em>A sweet, sir!<em>  
><em>A little indulgence and then,<em>  
><em>Abundance! Charity!<em>  
><em>Good will toward men!<em>

* * *

><p>Stoick stood up from hiccup's bed to the window, overlooking the village. He must admit, he missed the view when this was his room. The sky was dark; the only light were from the lanterns and candles. Every house was dark. The only places with light were the forge and the great hall. He heard loud noises coming from there, and realized the party had already started. He rushed downstairs; only to stop at the marvel he found waiting.<p>

In his living room were mountains of food. Everything from pigs, to pies was there. Exotic fruit, big sausages, racks of lamb and yak. Yak milk, salmon, chicken legs, mead and wine. Every food stoick ever known and more was there. The aroma was indescribable, but smelt wonderful. On stoick's chair near the fire place, there was a middle-aged man with a white beard. He has very old blue eyes, but very rosey cheeks. He was wearing a bright red robe with fur linings over a red plaid shirt. He also had a weird fur hat with a reef around it, filled with berries and smelt like evergreens.

He chuckled in a loud Russian voice. "Come in stoick!" He welcomed stoick. "Come and know me better man!"

Stoick was stunned. The intruder's attitude had a strange resemblance to gobbers'. But he is sure they had no relation.

"Who are you?" Stoick asked.

"How rude of me." The man chuckled. "I'm the spirit of snoggletog present." The spirit said bowing to stoick.

"I'm honoured." Stoick said with very little gratitude. He took another look around his living room. "Where did this food come from?"

"Why it's the food of generosity." The spirit told him. "They are from the kindness in people's hearts. Surprisingly, most of this food comes from the kindness in a young boy's heart."

"A young boy?" Stoick asked.

"Yes," the spirit said. "I believe you know him."

Stoick took a while to figure out whom. "Hiccup?"

"Indeed."

Stoick was stunned. Surely he was more generous then hiccup. "Hiccup hasn't done anything that doesn't involve himself getting hurt or being a nuisance."

The spirit could not believe what he was hearing. "You really think of your son that way. He was only trying."

"I'm just saying." Stoick said determined to get his point. "While he was off at the corner destroying the village, I do everything to make sure everyone was safe and sound."

"And that kind of thinking is why your food of generosity is only on this plate." The spirit grabbed a plate; the only thing on it was a vine of grapes.

Stoick was stunned and angry. Why should hiccup have this much food, while he only has a little stem of grapes. Stoick decided he had enough of being made the fool. He needed to get out of here and perform his duty at the party.

"Look," he said, trying to make his voice sweetly. "I appreciate what you and the other spirit are trying to do. But I need to be a chief to the people. So if you don't mind, I need to take my leave." With that he ran through the door and to the village.

The village was still bare, and the laughter and happiness was in the great hall. He made his way there, but had to stop at the sound of hammers clanging. He turns to see the forge still light up. He could hear gobber singing away while he was working. Stoick walks to him, wondering why he's not at the party.

"Hello gobber," he said loudly so gobber could hear him. "Nice singing voice. Just practicing for tonight?"

Gobber didn't respond to stoick, he just sang and hammered away.

"Hello?" He tried again with a little force. But gobber still ignored him.

"Gobber!" He yelled at him. He puts his hand on gobber's back, only to have his hand phased through gobber. He looks at his hand in disbelief. He kept trying to get gobber's attention, but nothing was working.

"Not so easy is it?"

Stoick turn to the sound of the voice. The spirit was there leaning beside the stove. He knew at this stage, people can't see or hear him. How is he supposed to run a village like this?

The spirit chuckled, "you didn't think you were going to get off that easily, did you?"

Stoick and the spirit turn to observe the scene before them. Gobble hammering and singing a carol.

"_It's begging to look like snoggletog,_

_Everywhere you go,_

_There is a tree in the grand square_

_Tall, magnificent and fair._

_The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow_

_It's begging to look like snoggletog_

_Soon the bells will start._

_But the thing that'll make them ring_

_Is the love that will be_

_Right Within your heart_."

There was a small clap coming from the behind the curtain. Within seconds, hiccup came through and continues clapping.

"Very festive gobber," he said with a smile. "Very well done."

"Thank you." Gobber said taking a bow before hiccup. Then he played as if he was addressing a crowd. "I'll be here every day of the week. For more songs, I'll take them on request!"

Both boys laugh. Stoick couldn't help but smile.

"How are the swords and the gifts?" Gobber said while pulling hiccup back behind the curtain with him. Stoick and the spirit followed. Stoick was amazed at the big piles of axes, shields and helmets were there.

"All well and good," hiccup answered, they just need the final touches."

"Quite the talent your son has." The spirit commented.

"He did make all of those?" Stoick asked. The spirit nods. Stoick was impressed that hiccup had this kind of skill.

"The final touches will make these gifts perfect." He said lifting a helmet and examining it. "It'll take a few hours but soon-"

Gobber grabbed the helmet out of hiccup's hands. "Why don't I take care of this. You look like you need some food. I heard the food this year is spectacular."

Hiccup shook his head. "No! I can't!" He protest.

"Aww sure you can." Gobber said while slapping hiccup on the back, which made hiccup fall over. "You will have a great time."

Hiccup got up and brushed all the dirt off. "No, I'm pretty sure I won't."

"Aww come on hiccup seriously. You shouldn't be alone at this time of year." Gobber said brushing of the remaining dirt on hiccup. "You should be in there, celebrating with the others."

"I'm pretty sure people don't want to celebrate with me." Hiccup said. "Dad especially-"

"At least go and get yourself some food. Cause, no offence, but you can't use some more food." He said gesturing to hiccup.

Hiccup look at himself, still a string bean. "Oh come on goober, if it weren't for this figure, you won't get back your favourite torch from the corner."

Both boys laugh again. Stoick never realized how strong their bond was. It was like an uncle and nephew.

"At least you can give your present to your friend." Gobber said pointing to a corner of the room.

"A friend?" Stoick whispers.

"Yes he has a friend." The spirit said. "Does that really surprise you?"

In truth, yes it did surprise stoick

"And maybe give your father his gift." Gobber added.

That really stunned stoick. Hiccup had got him a gift. Why? He never celebrated with hiccup. So why would hiccup think to give him a gift.

"Alright!" Hiccup yells with his hands in the air. "I'll go for you. I'll give my friend his present. But I can't for dad."

Stoick wondered why hiccup say that.

But it seems hiccup answers the question. "If dad sees me, he would never let me near that place again. But I'll still go."

"Thata boy." Gobber said giving him another hard pat on the back.

Stoick couldn't believe what he heard; hiccup is really going to the party. "What are you thinking gobber!" He shouts to a friend who can't hear him. "Hiccup can't go!"

"And why not?" The spirit asked.

Stoick took a while to come up the answer. "Well... There is more to do at the forge."

"Gobber seems to got everything handle."

"But gobber needs to sing with the choir."

"They played good songs before gobber sang."

"Well... Umm..." He eventually ran out of excuses.

"Do you want hiccup there?" The spirit asked with force.

"No!" Stoick yelled at the spirit. "Call it cruel if you want, but I don't want hiccup to ruin it for everyone."

"Ruin?" The spirit said stunned and puzzled, "how would hiccup ruin it?"

"You don't know what he's like." Stoick said. "He's causes destruction where ever he goes. He doesn't listen to anyone and has the attention of a sparrow."

"That's not what it look like to me." The spirit said pointing at hiccup and gobber. "He listens to gobber with great attention. And if you don't want him to spread distraction, why did you put him where the weapons are?"

That was a good question. Before stoick could answer, hiccup ran through him with a package in hand. Stoick turned back to gobber, assuming his work and smiling at hiccup.

The spirit grabbed stoick, "let's see how this plays out." He chuckled as he leads stoick to follow hiccup.

Hiccup made his way to the stairs that leads to the great hall. The light felt warm in the cold. He seems nervous, but he will still go in. Before he went in, he slip to the side of the stairs, and his the package in the snow. Stoick wonders why he has to hide it. His 'friend' should be at the party. But after hiccup hid his present, he bravely walked the steps to the door.

His tiny body fits through the door without moving it, while stoick and the spirit just phased through it. The hall was magnificent. The decorations were still up and the band played the best tunes. All of stoick's hard work was all worthwhile. Everyone was dancing, talking and having a good time. Stoick seemed pretty please with himself. He wanted to take his place on the throne and assumed his duty, but then remembered that no one can see him. Hiccup on the other hand, is trying to make sure he doesn't get caught. He rushes to every hiding place imagine. Ducking behind poles and under tables.

He eventually made it to the buffet of food. As he grabbed a plate, he took one look to throne. He expected his father to sit there, but there was no one there.

"I wonder where dad is." He asked himself. Stoick was right behind him, but hiccup can't see him. That brought a thought to stoick. Did anyone else notice that he's not there? Did any care?

Hiccup gathered his food, but then put it down and got an old sack from the corner of the room. He filled it with a lot of fish from the table.

'What is he doing?" He asked the spirit.

The spirit didn't answer the question. Instead he said, "Why don't you watch and see. Your son is full of surprises."

As soon as hiccup was done, he grabbed the bag and his plate and sat at a table in a dark corner. From there, he feast and observe the room. He sees everybody having a great time. He kept looking for his father, but he was nowhere in sight. The people that did stick out were the teens in his class. The twins try to dance with each other, but argue on who should lead. Fishlegs sat at a table, reading a big book. Most likely a history of the holiday or the book of dragons. Astrid was a surprise to hiccup. Normally she's really stubborn and moody, but tonight, she was as light as a feather and happy as a child. She wished everyone a happy holiday and tries to get people to try a new invention of hers, yak nog. People were trying to be nice, but they ended up throwing it out. Noticing everyone's having a good time, hiccup continued to eat in his little corner. Stoick couldn't help but feel bad for hiccup. But knew his friend will come and sit by him. But where is he? Maybe this friend is someone hiccup made up so people won't feel bad for him.

Hiccup and stoick then heard a chuckle, coming from the throne. They turn to see snotlout and his father there. Snotlout sitting on the throne with spitlout leaning on its side. The boiled stoick, only he is supposed to sit there.

"This is comfy." Snotlout admired.

"It is indeed." Spitlout said while touching the arm of the chair. "And soon it will be yours, my son."

'Snotlout's? How absurd.' Stoick thought.

"I can hardly wait." Snotlout said with a squeal. "But what if stoick interferes."

"Don't worry," spitlout said. "He will allow it. I'm sure of that."

Stoick couldn't believe his ears. Why would spitlout, his own brother, say such things.

"I mean," spitlout continued, "there is no way he'll let that weak boy sit on this mighty throne. He knows that berk wants a strong leader, not a fish bone like him."

Stoick became still, still not believing what he was hearing. While both louts laugh with a wicked smile, hiccup turned away in shame.

"Yeah, I'll give useless a week before he burns the village." Snotlout said.

Stoick saw hiccups face, full of sadness. Before he could hear anything else, he grabbed his bag and left without finishing his plate. But stoick continued to hear until snotlout and spitlout left the throne.

"Did you hear that?" He said to the spirit, "they are going behind my authority. Saying that snotlout is going to be chief."

"Isn't hiccup supposed to be chief?" The spirit said.

"Yes, he is." Stoick said without hesitation. "Why would people say such things about him?"

"Why were you?" The spirit asked.

Stoick cursed himself. It was only not too long ago he thought the same. One look at snotlout and he is everything a Viking should be. Strong, tough, and great fighter. Yet, when you look at hiccup, he's weak, kind and, well, the opposite of snotlout. But being chief is his birthright. So why were people being mean to him? Why was stoick mean to him?

Before he could ponder the thought, he heard a crash behind him. Sure enough, he saw hiccup with a girl, and a tray that was carrying mugs on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said as he bends down to pick up the girl's tray. "I didn't see where I was going."

Stoick recognizes the girl as Astrid. He expected her to be cross and maybe punch hiccup. But instead, she bends down to help him.

"It's alright," she said with a little irritation, "I wasn't looking where I was going ether." At one point, their hands touched the same mug. Stoick had a sense of déjà vu. It was like when he met valka for the first time.

They look at each other for a moment; there was a tiny spark between them. But not enough to make a wonderful moment out of an awkward situation. They got up off the floor and adjusted themselves.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yes," she said as she puts her tray on a nearby table. "You?"

"Yeah," he said nervously, "but I'm getting outta here before I mess it up for anyone else."

Astrid looked confused. "You didn't mess it up for me, just the floor." She said look at him.

He looks at her with sad eyes. "It's ok, it's not like I'm wanted here anyway."

She now feels bad for him. "Don't say that. It's snoggletog. You should be with friends and family."

"Well, I don't have any friends, and my dad's not here. So there is no point in me staying."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said trying to catch his eyes. She ultimately puts her hand on his face to turn him to her. "If there's any consolation, I wish you happy snoggletog." And with she gave him a sympathy hug.

He awkwardly returns the hug. "Thanks."

Stoick look at those two, they share a pretty good bond. He never knew astrid had such sympathy. Note, he only seen her in the arena. There she was a fierce fighter.

The spirit gestures to the two. "Sigh," he said. "Young love."

Love? That wouldn't be the word stoick would choose. But then the teens said their goodbyes and hiccup left the party with a bag over his shoulder. Stoick and the spirit followed, despite stoick's desire to stay. They see hiccup walk down the stairs and get the gift he hid. Then he went to the forest edge before looking back. He had to make sure no one will follow. Little did he know that stoick and the spirit were behind him? Assure with himself, he walked in the forest.

"Where in thor's name is he going?" Stoick wonders. But soon he and spirit follows him into the woods. The path was long and wavy. Luckily stoick phased through the branches, otherwise, he would hit his head a number of times.

During the journey through the snow, stoick would predict who his son was meeting. Surly not mildew, he and the old man had nothing in common. Gobber was back in the forge and everyone else was at the party. Maybe it was someone living in solitude that the village doesn't even know about them. Maybe hiccup accidentally found them and now they're friends.

Soon they found themselves in a small cove on the outskirts of town. It was a beautiful view from afar. Snow covered area with an ice covered lake, but there was a hole near the shore line. The foot prints were all around, meaning there was activity here. There was also a small cave. Stoick expects hiccup's friend is there.

Hiccup climbed down to the cove and made his way to the cave. The spirit and stoick followed.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out. "Where are you bud?"

"Toothless?" Stoick said in confusing. "What kind of name is that? Unless it's a nickname. Yeah that must be it-"

Before stoick ranted on, the spirit stopped him. "Just watch. Seriously, Jack Frost had more patients then you."

Before stoick asked him what that means, they heard a roar. Stoick became terrified. Not for his sake, but for hiccup's. He can't protect his son from the dragon coming.

Sure enough a dragon came from the cave of the cove. It was big and black with bright green eyes. It bares its teeth and unfurled its wings. Stoick couldn't believe what he was seeing, a night fury.

It began to run to hiccup.

"Hiccup! Run!" Stoick called out. But hiccup didn't budge. "What are you doing boy? Run away!"

Hiccup didn't run away but drop all his things and held his arms out. The night fury jumped on him and reared its head. Stoick had to close his eyes; he didn't want to see his son tear to shreds. He expects to hear more roars and his son screaming in agony.

But then he heard a different sound. Instead of screaming, he heard laughing. He open his eyes to see the night fury licking his son in the face.

"It's good to see you too bud," hiccup said with a smile.

A mix of emotions ran through stoick's head. He was relief that hiccup was alright, but apauld that he is with a dragon. Hiccup surly would know that they are monsters that killed his mother. They attack and raid his fellow Vikings. Yet here he is, smiling with an enemy. As far as stoick was concern, hiccup is siding with the enemy. He would lecture hiccup right then and there, if hiccup could hear him.

The night fury got off of hiccup, but nudges at him. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said trying to push the dragon's head away from him. The dragon then went right for the bag, smelling its contents.

Hiccup laughs, "I guess you smell your snoggletog dinner, huh toothless." The dragon looks at hiccup with a gummy smile.

Stoick was still in shock. "So this is toothless, I swear I saw-"

"Retractable teeth." The spirit remarked. "Your son is lucky he has friend like that."

"A friend!" Stoick said with anger. "It's a dragon for Thor sake! It will sooner eat him then be his friend."

"He hasn't yet." The spirit said while surveying the scene, the dragon and the boy digging into the bag and taking out the fish. "And they have been together for a couple of months now."

"That long?" Stoick said making sure he heard that right.

The spirit thought about it, "yep. Ever since hiccup shot him down, they became the best of friends."

"Hiccup shot him down?" Stoick said. "Why didn't he tell me?! I could've been proud of him."

"He did tell you." The spirit said, he then reached into a pocket and got out a snow globe. He threw it to the ground. It smashed and created a whirl hole. It created a picture in the middle of stoick dragging hiccup through a burnt village.

"It's not like the last few times dad," the projection hiccup said to the dad. "I really actually got it. You guys were busy and I had clear shot. It went down, just off raven point. Let's get a search party and-"

"Stop!" The stoick said with irritation. "Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster falls."

The projection faded away, and stoick felt stupid. Hiccup did tell the truth. If only stoick would believe him, he wouldn't be seeing his son with a dragon. But here he is, watching his son sharing dinner with a dragon. But then he noticed something he hasn't seen for a long time. Hiccup's smile. A genuine smile.

After their little feast, the dragon began to jump around with excitement. Hiccup got up off the snow and chuckled. "I know you want to go, but I have something for you."

That just got toothless even more excited. Hiccup grabs the package and began to unwrap it. Inside was a big fin, decorated in black with a silver streak on it. Toothless came closer and smelled the fin.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked. Toothless responded with a gummy smile. "Yeah, this will make you fly faster, and turn tighter."

Toothless swings his tail to hiccup and he bend down to put it on. Stoick turned to see what hiccup was doing. He then noticed the dragon's tail was missing a fin.

"Spirit," stoick asked, "what happened to its tail?"

"Hiccup happened," the spirit answered. "When he shot the dragon down, he accidentally cut off the fin. If hiccup didn't come to find him, who knows what would happen."

Stoick was asking that question. After all that, and what happened, the dragon forgave him. Befriend him. The look of those two shared a stronger connection. Almost brotherly. It was amazing to look at. Stoick couldn't stop smiling at these two. Even though it breaks every tradition he holds dear. But he'll rip every one, just to see hiccup smile like this.

Soon the new tail was set, hiccup seemed happy with his work. He then got on toothless back and look to the sky.

"Tonight will be the best night to fly." He said.

"Wait, did he say fly!?" Stoick said concerned.

"Maybe we'll see Odin up there." Hiccup said while rubbing toothless's head. Then toothless squats down to prepare to take off.

"Oh, we don't want to miss this." The spirit said. He then made a big whistle that blew stoick's ear drums. Then a flash of light came out of nowhere. And from the light, came a giant sleigh, and 8 reindeer. The spirit jumped on at the front, and offers a hand to stoick.

"Aren't you coming?" He said with a smile.

Stoick instead took a couple of steps back. "No thank you, I've had enough flying for one evening."

The spirit groans and flocked some golden dust. Stoick was lifted off the ground and into the sleigh. He grumbled at the sprit while hiccup prepared to fly.

"Ready bud?" He asked. Toothless roared with glee. "Then let's fly." Toothless jumped off the ground and high into the air.

"Buckle up!" The spirit called out to stoick.

"Where the seat belts?" Stoick asked a little nervous.

"That's just expression." The spirit chuckled. Then with a crack of a whip, the reindeer gallop into the air. Soon the sleigh was airborne. Stoick clanged on to the sleigh for dear life. But soon it they caught up to the night fury.

The sky was a clear night. All the stars were out and the big moon shined. Toothless and hiccup flew over the mountain and out onto the open sea. The water almost a clear as ice. They flew high a number of times and did some dives to the water. Hiccup even did a flip off of toothless, and the dragon caught him with ease.

After the initial fear was gone, stoick began to enjoy the sky. The wind rushing its way past you. He didn't even feel cold. Though he would not admit it out loud, the feeling was incredible. Not the part that he was touching the sky, but his son was beyond anything a Viking could do. He did things anyone else wouldn't even dream of, befriending an enemy, helping it to stay alive and flying in the sky, being in the realm of the gods. Stoick couldn't help but feel proud of hiccup.

'Never thought I would be like this,' stoick thought to himself.

After about an hour of flying, hiccup and toothless landed on an island not too far from berk. In fact, they could see berk in the distance. All the lights glowed through the darkness and the music was so loud, they could hear it. The sleigh carrying the spirit and stoick landed nearby. Toothless made a small fire to keep hiccup warm. Hiccup leaned closer to toothless as he marvelled the view. Almost on cue, aurvandil's fire spread across the sky. It was a marvel. Not only were the citizens celebrating the day, but the whole world was celebrating too.

Toothless nudges his head closer to hiccup, showing him his affection. Hiccup rubs his snot the same way.

"I'm glad you're here bud." He said softly. "This has been the best snoggletog ever. I just wish mom, and dad could see this."

Stoick wanted to hug his son right there and tell him he was here. He was watching hiccup the whole time. But that will never happen. But he is glad that someone was there for hiccup, even if it was a dragon.

The dragon became stoick's concern. Can he be with hiccup for a long time? Can their friendship last? Just because half its tail is gone, doesn't mean he still can't fly.

Curiosity got to stoick again. "Spirit," He said with softness. "Will hiccup and... His friend, will they be together for a long time?"

"It's tough to say." The spirit said with his voice becoming weaker. Stoick turns to see him becoming weaker and whiter. "That is the realm of the future. But if I have to guess, if these events don't change, I see a dissembled tail fin."

"What do you mean by that?" Stoick asked going to the spirit, who was struggling to stand up. With stoick's help, the spirit sat on the sleigh. All of a sudden a giant wave of fog made it way around the area. Covering everything in sight. Hiccup and toothless disappeared in an instant. The only thing stoick could see were the sleigh and the spirit.

"What's happening?" Stoick asked.

"The present is ending." The spirit said, sounding more like an old man. "My time is ending."

Stoick held the old man's hands in plead. "You can't go yet! I still have much to learn. With all you have taught me, I need to know more, about my son and that dragon!"

"That lies not with me to teach." The spirit's voice became hollow and his body began to vanish. "That lies in the future."

With his final words the spirit vanishes before stoick's eyes. Soon the fog grew thick and dark. Everything became cold. Stoick scans his surroundings to see anything that can give him hope. gobber, His son or even that dragon. But noting came...

But a giant roar!

* * *

><p><em>Bless this family.<em>

_ Bless this feast._

_ And Cheers!_ _ To the joy of your company!_

_Bless us all_ _ From first to least_

_ Yes, __Here;s how the world ought to be_

_ Sharing Christmas together!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Fav and Review<strong>


	5. Snoggletog Future

**Happy Holidays everyone.**

**Here is the spirit everyone is waiting for. the ghost of the future. I made this one as a person stoick will fear most of all. I hope you like her.**

**I do have to warn you that the future will be dark and gloomy. there will be dark themes and mention of blood. so viewer description is advised. (well maybe not viewer description cause you won't see it, you'll read it. So reader description is advised.)**

****Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.****

* * *

><p><em>Listen to the rhythm Of the hammer on the coffin<br>And the murmur of The people drawing near.  
>Listen to the music of the future. You future lies here!<br>Listen to the echoes of the voices of the future  
>As they curse you For the little That you gave!<br>Listen to the footsteps Of the people Who'll be dancing on your  
>Grave!<em>

* * *

><p>Stoick turned at the sound of the roar. It was almost not of this earth, almost of a demon. Stoick was born a fighter, but with no weapons at his disposal, his chances were slim. He just prayed that whatever was out there was unarmed. Though he doubts it.<p>

Out of the fog, another roar cried out. Still as agonizing as the last. It made stoick covers his ears cause of how loud it was.

There was an odour of smog in the air, almost too much to make a person sick to their stomach. If he wasn't so terrified, stoick would probably throw up.

But soon enough of the fog cleared away so he could see. But what he saw was not pleasant. He saw a giant pair of glowing eyes. The only scarier than those a eyes are what they are attached to. It was a long fiery body with razor sharp teeth. Stoick backed up at the sight of the dragon. It roared at stoick, clearly angry. Not like the way the dragons are in the raids, but clearly angry at stoick personally.

Stoick steps backwards at the sight of the dragon. Only to bump into another dragon. Soon enough he was surrounded by dragons. All of them were furious at him. Stoick was scared for his life. More scared then he has ever been. He closed his eyes to meet his end. But it didn't come. Instead he heard a different kind of roar. More of a warning roars. It came from the biggest dragon of all, with an owl like head, and four wings. The dragon became familiar to stoick, as the one that took valka away all those years ago. Now it's come for stoick. But instead of the dragon moving, someone on top of the dragon came down to meet stoick.

He could tell by the figure was a women. He could not see her face because of her mask, with horns and tusks. Her hair was tucked in three braids tied into one. Her outfit was chest armour with a streak of blue on one side. Her arms were in wraps with talons along her fingers. Her belt held straps of fabric to make a makeshift skirt. Though there was a tear for her to legs to move around. She also had a torn red cape that moved when she walked. She held a long stick with a weird hook at the end.

She approached stoick with a strong posture. She then waved her stick into the air, making a rattle sound. Soon all the dragons back away from the two of them, and made a fire in their mouths.

Stoick stood in front of the woman as she circles around him. "Are you the spirit of snoggletog days to come?" He asks her. She does not reply, but stands there, looking at him, and nods.

"I fear you more than any spirit or dragon I have ever encountered." He said with his words shaking. "I know you purpose is to help me." He went down on his knees to with the spirit looking at him. "I will follow you to that realm, to listen and to learn. I know I will not like this journey, but I must take it, to see my son again."

The spirit held out her hand for stoick to take. Though a little hesitated, he took it. She pulled him up to meet her eye to eye.

"Lead me to the future." He said scared and quite. She waved her stick again and a bust of smoke engulfs them both.

The fog cleared, they were standing in a village. But instead of a prosperous place full of life, and fun. It was a village of ruin and wreak. It was very cold and the only fire were small pits that didn't give off too much heat. Almost every building burned. The clouds block any light in the sky. Not a blade of grass anywhere. There was still the forest on the edge of the village. But the trees were burnt to bare branches.

Stoick couldn't believe his eyes. He knew this village. He walked the streets many times before; he would know where he was.

This was berk. This was his home.

"What happened here?" Stoick asks the spirit. She said nothing, but points to the great hall. Well, what remains of the great hall. There was only one door there. They walk through the village; stoick became horrified at what had befallen it. Were all his people safe? Was his son safe?

They did stop at one place before they reached the great hall. The forge was a total wreck. Everything burned and all the metal melted into one disgusting pile of rubble. Stoick took a closer look into the mess. Hiccup's room was totally trashed. The stove crumbled away to cover the fire. Then stoick saw something that truly made him sick. On the floor, there was gobber's hook with a bit of arm still attached. But that was it, there was just an arm, the body was nowhere in sight. Stoick saw the spirit again, and she pointed to pile of melted metal. On the ground near there was a giant pool of blood.

That was it! Stoick had to get out of there. He ran away from the forge as fast as he could. He made it to the the stairs of the great hall. He sank down and fell into depression and almost sick to his stomach. His best friend, gobber, gone, just like that. He lost all feeling in the world. And he knows it was only going to get worse as this night will go. But he'll see hiccup again soon, he has to hold on to that hope.

Stoick felt a hand on his back; he turned to see the spirit. If only he could tell what she was feeling, hard to say with a mask on? She points her staff at the great hall. There was a small light coming through the doors. Stoick bravely steps up the stairs to the doorway with only one door.

He peered inside, and it was a horror sight. The hall was decorated with the usual snoggletog decorations. Except they were all torn and flung lazily. There were only a few people there. Like one fourths of the village was here. They were all had sad and depressed faces. They all look older and more tired. The spirit looks at stoick, opening her palm expanding all fingers and thumb.

As stoick wonders what she means, he heard a noise coming from the direction of the throne. The sat a young man with greasy black hair. His outfit consists of dark dragon scales with a big black fur cape. It took a second for stoick to recognize the man sitting in his throne. It was snotlout, only older. Stoick understands what the spirit meant with she held out her hand.

This is berk 5 years from now.

So many things went through stoick's head. How could this happen? Why are his people suffering? Why is snotlout on the throne? Where was his son?

Snotlout cleared his throat before he spoke to the people below him. "Listen to me everyone!" He said with as much optimism as he could. "I know we all had some trouble in the past. With all the raids and the attacks. A number of lives lost and a lot of supplies stolen. Some will say our luck is downright dreadful."

Stoick had to put his palm into his face. Who made this guy in charge?

"But now it's not the time to grieve and having frowns. It's a time of celebration! It's snoggletog everyone!"

He didn't get a roar from the crowd. Only respectable yays came from certain people.

"We need music, we need a feast, we need-"

"We need a reason to celebrate!" Someone cried out.

Stoick turned to the sound of a voice. It was a woman with a thin body, and braids in her hair. Stoick recognizes her as Ruffnut. She turned away from the throne to a helmet in her hands. She even let loose a tear or two on to her cheeks. A big, bulky man, stoick could guess fishlegs, cuddle her close to comfort her.

"Everything gone," she said quietly, "everything's gone."

Stoick looked around to see ruff's brother nowhere in sight. stoick wonders what happened to him, but assumes the worst.

"Pay no attention to that!" Snotlout yell. "This is the year of celebration. If we can't celebrate the way we used to, we'll find something else to celebrate."

"Like what?" Fishlegs argued.

It took a while before snotlout thought of an answer. "Well, how about me!"

'That was the best he could come up with?!' Stoick thought with dismay. 'His people are miserable, and all he could think of is himself.'

"It's been years since I've been your chief. So everyone will go and celebrate your great leader. So go get your decorations and presents, and let's celebrate snot-tog!"

Everyone mumbled grim thoughts, but didn't say a word out loud. Slowly everyone turned and left the great hall. snotlout returned to his throne, eagerly waiting for everyone to return with the presents.

"This is horrible!" Stoick proclaim. "Why would anyone let this dullard be chief? Hiccup should be chief. Why isn't he?"

The spirit said nothing, but pointed her stick at a woman in a dark corner, oddly enough, at the table where hiccup was sitting.

"Snot-tog!" She yelled at snotlout. "Was that really the best you could come up with!?"

"What did you expect?" Snotlout said a little cross. "What was I supposed to say?"

"How about that you feel their pain. That you sympathize with them." The woman got up and faced the throne. Stoick recognizes her as Astrid. Her face and blonde hair gave her away.

"Don't make me a fool!" Snotlout shouted angry at her.

"You're already a fool!" She shouted back. "We're in ruined. Everyone has either left or is dead. We don't have anything anymore. And you're sitting up high and mighty, saying we should give up more. "

"I am the chief here!" He stood, mustering all the anger and command in him. "And your husband."

"Because your father forced-"

"It doesn't matter how. But my word is law here! Those who argue with it will suffer more than in hell!"

"We're already in hell!"

"Enough! Now do your duty and get everything ready for the party." With that he returns to his seat, while Astrid walks towards the doors.

"This wouldn't have happened if we didn't banish him." She mumbled enough for stoick to hear.

Banished? He was curious about what she meant. Who did they banish that made berk the way it is now.

"What did she mean?" He asked the spirit. "Who did they banish?"

The spirit waved her stick again, and made a blanket of fog around them. It made the area around them disappear.

When the fog settles, they were in a different place. It looks just as depressing as the village. But there still some green in the grass and a giant lake with a bit of ice on the surface.

It took a while for stoick to see that they are in the cove. He sees the cave that toothless was in. But the dragon and the boy were nowhere to be found.

What he did find was what remains of a battlefield. Clearly, there was a fight here. alot of footprints were around, and a big puddle of blood near the lake. He surveyed the field to figure out what happened. Then his foot kicked something. He looked down to see a weird rod and wire hanging off it. Stoick bents down to look at it closely, connecting the dots that this was part of the fin that hiccup made. Stoick looked around to find the dragon. But it was nowhere in sight.

The spirit came up behind stoick, looking at him through her mask. He turned his head to face her. "What happened here?" He asked.

She pointed her hook towards stoick, it glowed a faint light. Soon a scene took place. Ghostly figures of appear over the area. A lot of them were Vikings shouting with anger. He saw a couple of them holding a young boy as he struggles to break free. The boy had the same figure of hiccup.

"Dad! Please don't!" He pleaded with fear.

Stoick then heard a roar coming from the lake. There was a ghostly figure of a dragon's body. Lying there, not moving at all. Over the body was the figure of stoick, holding a sword dripping with blood.

Hiccup looked defeated. He sank to the ground, while two Vikings still hold his arms.

"How could you!" He shouted, replacing fear with anger.

"How could you?" The ghostly stoick replied. "You throw your lot with them. Today you are no longer apart of this tribe. You are not my son!"

Before the scene vanished, stoick was shredding a tear from his face. He saw the pain in his son's face. Toothless meant everything to him. The dragon was there for him, while stoick was not. If only stoick would listen, if only he would be there for his son.

"Spirit," he said to her in desperation. "Please tell me, is my son alright? Is he still alive?"

The spirit once again, summons a great blanket of fog. Stoick tries to prepare himself for whatever will happen.

He soon heard cheers though the fog, but none of the voices rang a bell in recognition. But then the fog cleared away. They were in a big hall with a long table full of food and mead. A bunch of men gathered around the table, laughing and cheering. They were not clean and proper, they were the total opposite. They look almost salvage like with messy dark beards and torn clothes.

"Did you see that one little girl?" One said with a rough voice.

"Sir, it's snoggletog." Mimicked another one.

"Yes!" He said, "How hard she cried!" Both men laughed hard.

"What is all this?" Stoick asked the spirit. She did nothing this time, but keeps her eye on the scene.

"Here! Here!" A loud voice caught everyone's attention. Stoick looked at a large man with a big black beard. If it wasn't for his scar on his cheek, stoick wouldn't be able to recognize Alvin.

"Today has been a good pillage gentleman." He said with a booming voice. "We now have everything we need for a nice holiday. Here's to all the villagers that prepare everything for us to steal."

With that he raises a mug, and everyone doing the same. "Here! Here!" They all shouted with an evil glee.

"But aren't we forgetting someone." Everyone paused to think of whom. So did stoick. "Our man of the hour, the outcast everyone fears. The most salvage, salvage of them all."

Then the door open. A light cast over a figure, making his appearance in shadows. Stoick looks at the man, trying to figure out who it is.

"Ah," Alvin said. "We were just talking about you."

The man stepped closer in to the light of the table. Stoick was shock at the sight of this man. He was a thin man but has defined muscles. He was wearing straps of leather and a cape made of dragon scales. He had a peg leg made of metal. He also wore spiked amour plates on his shoulders and arms. His auburn hair was icky and had blood sprinkle in it. If it wasn't for the forest green eye, stoick wouldn't have recognized the man.

This salvage, insane looking man, was his son, hiccup.

"What?" Stoick whispers in disbelief.

Hiccup picked up a mead from the table and stood beside Alvin. "You were." He said with an evil smile.

"Yes." Alvin returned the smile. "You were fabulous at the pillage of orlot."

"It was a good pillage," hiccup comment with a small chuckle. "But it wasn't as satisfying as berk's pillage was."

"The looks on people's faces!" One outcast shouted. "Priceless!"

"The best part is when we blew up the forge!" Another one shouted. "The metal went everywhere!"

"No! It was when we took that plump woman's food." One laughs. "I never thought she would break the floor."

"How about when we broke the dragons out. They were the best at making destruction." another one comments.

"Naw!" Hiccup said with a derange look on his face. "When we burned the chief's house. That was the winner. The scared look on his face, on everyone's face, it was worth it."

Alvin chuckled. "None of which would have happen, if it wasn't for our young villain here." He patted hiccup pretty hard on the back. The raised the mug again. "To hiccup! And to a great snoggletog!"

"Happy snoggletog!" The outcasts cheered and laugh. They all clang their mugs and pat each other on the back. Hiccup was getting the most affection, and he was gloating in it.

Stoick however was not in a cheering mood. This man beside Alvin look and sound like his son. But he was not the caring kind boy stoick discovered tonight.

"Oh Thor's hammer." He said quietly and with sadness. "This is all my fault. He wouldn't be like this if I had paid attention." He turns to the spirit. "Please tell me, is this set in stone? Or can it be changed for the better?"

She did nothing, but let him wallow in his misery.

"Please, tell me there is hope." He pleaded.

The spirit said nothing still. But let the fog consume them again. Soon hiccup and the outcasts disappear amongst their cheer.

The fog clears away a beach of an island. defiantly they're not on berk or outcast island anymore. It was a lonely beach with burnt sand. Near the beach, was a forest full of crisp burnt trees, almost bending in defeat. The sky was so dark with the exception of the moon so bright and high.

"Why are we here?" Stoick asked the spirit. But she just points to a spot on the beach. There was a small, old boat lying there. Curiosity got to stoick, and crept closer to the boat. There was nothing unusual about this boat, just a simple wooden boat. But upon closer inspection, it hit stoick hard. Inside the boat was a body covered in cloth, and a helmet on top. The smell coming off the body was horrible. It meant it was there for a long time.

The helmet got stoick's attention. it was old and small. He took off his own helmet out of habit and respect, only to see the similarities between them. They look pretty much the same. That's when the realization hit stoick.

The helmet was stoick's, and this dead body was him.

"It can't be." He said completely defeated. "It's not even lite." He completely broke down in sorrow and tears. Everything he had worked for, everything he has done for his people, all have been a horror story. Especially with his son, how could stoick let this happen to him. He deserved a better life than this. He is not meant to become a salvage like Alvin. He deserves to be in the sky with his dragon.

"Spirit." He try to speak through his tears. "Tell me one thing. If my future is doomed, then why bothering showing me these things. Is it too late for us? For me? Is there a chance to change things? Are these events are things that will be or may be? I have learned so much from tonight. I'm not the man I once was. I will love my son, despite both our faults. But I will love my son, no matter what duty or tradition will say. Please, all I ask is give me a chance to change."

He leaned his head to the boat, and broke the water in his eyes. Nothing matter to him anymore, all he wanted was his son beside him.

"There is always a chance."

An angelic voice came from behind him. He turned to see the spirit pulling her helmet off. The woman was beautiful. Her hair was tied back to reveal her face, and her green eyes.

"Valka?" Stoick whispers.

"Yes stoick," she said with a stern voice. "Tonight I was your ghost. I have seen everything you have done to our son. Now you have seen what will become of him. But that fate rests with what you do. stoick, All he wanted was someone to be there for him. Be there when he cries, when he is angry, when he needs someone the most. Sure, he has his friend to help him if needed. But now, he needs his father."

"I have never been a good father." He said ashamed. "I've never been myself since you were gone. I don't know what to do, how to-"

The spirit, valka, came over to stoick, crunching down to meet him eye to eye. "Don't concentrate on me stoick. Be there for our son."

Tears streamed from stoick. "Yes, I will correct all my errors. All of those days I've wasted, I will love with all my heart. But most of all, I will be there for my son, and his dragon." He broke again in front of her. Not caring if she sees him weak. "Yesterday, tomorrow and today, I will love my son, and be proud of him."

Valka said nothing at first, but let a sincere smile speed on her face. "Then tell him." She whispers.

"Daddy?"

Stoick turns to a voice of a child. Near the water was a little boy in a simple green tunic. Stoick remembers, this was hiccup the year his mother was taken, and stoick wasn't there for him. Stoick look through the tears.

"Hiccup?" He whispers. He slowly stood, with help from the boat, and look at the young hiccup. So innocent and pure.

"Happy snoggy tog." The boy said quietly.

Stoick slowly made his way to hiccup with an honest look in his eyes.

"Happy snoggletog son." Stoick said as he gave hiccup a big hug. Hiccup returned the hug and the father and son seemed very happy.

"I'm so sorry hiccup," he said through the tears. "So sorry."

He then felt a nudge beside him. There, beside him was the black dragon with bright green eyes. Stoick didn't have to think about who it was. It was toothless. Stoick puts his hand on toothless's snot, and felt a strong connection between the two. Toothless closed his eyes and came closer to the father and son. Stoick puts one arm around the dragon's head, while his son was in the other. Soon all three of them were embracing each other in love and trust.

Valka smiled at her family as she raised her staff. A bright light shown, and soon spread all around everyone.

"Happy snoggletog everyone." She said as she and the scenery disappears.

* * *

><p><em>Should old acquaintance be forgot,<em>  
><em>and never brought to mind?<em>  
><em>Should old acquaintance be forgot,<em>  
><em>for auld lang syne?<em>

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_  
><em>for auld lang syne,<em>  
><em>we'll take a cup of kindness yet,<em>  
><em>for auld lang syne.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Fav and Review<strong>


	6. Snoggletog Day

**Happy Holidays everyone.**

**so here is the final chapter. I really want to thank everyone who's been reading this. it really means a lot to me. thank you for all the love you gave to me and this work.**

**so Happy Snoggletog! Merry Christmas! Have a good X-Mas. Enjoy the Celebration.**

****Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.****

* * *

><p><em>It is the season of the heart<em>  
><em>A special time of caring<em>  
><em>The ways of love made clear<em>  
><em>It is the season of the spirit<em>  
><em>The message, if we hear it<em>  
><em>Is make it last all year<em>

_It's in the singing of a street corner choir_  
><em>It's going home and getting warm by the fire<em>  
><em>It's true, wherever you find love<em>  
><em>It feels like Christmas<em>  
><em>It's true, wherever you find love<em>  
><em>It feels like Christmas<em>

* * *

><p>Stoick opens his eyes in surprise as he sat up with a start. It took a while for his eyes to adjust themselves. But soon, he found himself back in his bare room, with the small roaring fire.<p>

"What happened?" He asked out loud. To answer his own question, he raced to the window.

"Please don't make it too late." He said as he rushes through his house. When he made to the window, he opened it with one push. Outside was dark, but the lanterns were lite. There was a strong light coming from the great hall, with music and laughter reaching stoick's ears.

"It's still snoggletog eve." He said with excitement. He soon jumped and turn with glee. "It hasn't happened yet! I can still change things! I can still make that future not happen! I'll be good to hiccup. I can still celebrate with my son! And his dragon, I can't forget his dragon. Ooh I'll make this the best snoggletog yet!"

In all his excitement, he forgot that his house is not ready for celebration. There was no tree, decorations or presents ready.

"I have to get everything ready; ooh isn't hiccup going to be surprised." He said as he gathered everything he'll need to go. But before he left the house, he crept up to hiccup's room. Gotta make sure he's not in the village to ruin the surprise. But sure enough, he found hiccup, sound asleep. He looks so peaceful and safe. Not that derange man he saw in the future, but his son today. Stoick prays he'll be just as happy tomorrow. He quietly went back down stairs and exited his house.

The streets were bare and empty. But the decorations were absolutely delightful. He made his way to the forge. Sure enough, gobber was there, working and singing away.

"Gobber!" He called out to his friend.

Gobber turned around, surprised and confused to see his friend. "Stoick? What are you doing here?"

'Good, he can see me.' Stoick thought to himself. He approach the forge with a smile.

"I need to talk to you gobber," he said, "It's about hiccup."

Gobber turned his full attention to stoick, with a guilty look. "Please don't be angry with the lad. It was my idea for him to attend the party, and-"

"It's not that at all gobber." Stoick said cutting him off. "I need gifts for him."

Gobber almost wasn't too sure what stoick just said. "Sorry, what?"

Stoick took a breath before continuing. "I've been thinking about what you said, and you're right. I was not being fair to hiccup; I haven't done that for years. I need to make it up to him, but I need your help. Please, can you help me?"

Gobber wasn't too sure what was happening in front of him. This morning, stoick didn't want anything to do with hiccup, now he wants to spend the holiday with him. It surprised gobber, but then thinks his secret wish came true. Hiccup will spend the holidays with his father.

"Because it's for hiccup and you, I'll help in anyway I can." Gobber said with a smile. "In fact, we kinda went overboard with the gifts this year. I can put I couple aside for him, and make a few more, suitable for hiccup."

"Oh thank you gobber." Stoick said giving gobber a huge pat on the back. He then leaves to get everything else prepare. Gobber was still a little stunned on how much stoick has changed, but is happy all the same.

Stoick then turned all his attention to the great hall. Everyone was starting to leave. Stoick hid behind a pole as he watches his people. Everyone happy and smiling as they went to their homes. It looked like everyone had a great time. He then noticed the louts leaving. Stoick had a thing or two to tell them. When they were away from the crowd, stoick approach them with much anger.

Spitelout notices his brother coming up. "Stoick?" He said in confusion. "Where were you? You missed the party? But don't you worry. My son and I have-"

"You think me blind brother?" He said trying to hold back the urge to punch him. "Do you think me death?"

"I don't understand?" Spitelout said, almost stuttering.

"Nothing happens on this island with me hearing about it." Stoick said with much bitterness. "So let's talk about your son taking my son's birthright."

"Well stoick," spitelout began

But stoick cuts him off. "Get this straight spitelout! My son is the one who will be chief, so you better get used to it."

"No offence chief." Spitelout puffed up to be bigger. "But your son is not exactly chief material. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. But my son is..."

"An idiotic, egotistical, selfish dullard."

Both louts took a shock at that offence. Snotlout looks at his father not knowing what to do.

"He cares only about himself, not the Welfare of his Vikings." Stoick said not holding anything back. "There is more being a chief then power. Something you know nothing about spitelout."

The look on spitelout was almost defeat. He couldn't utter a word.

"Get this through your thick skull spitelout. My son will be your future chief. I suggest you..." Stoick looks at snotlout. "Both of you, give him some respect."

Both louts seem frozen for some time, until spitelout grabbed his son and took him home with a cursed word or too.

Stoick nods at his deed, and went into the hall. Before entering though, he spots astrid a little disappointed. Her drink didn't turn out like she hoped. She notices stoick and gives him a respected bow.

"There's no need for that my dear." He said sincere. She looked up at him. "I just want to say thank you."

Her face became a little confused. "For what, sir?" She asked.

"For being there for my son." He answered. "He really needed the attention you gave, thank you."

He walked past her into the great hall, leaving her still a confused. But she'll take gratitude where she could get it.

"You're welcome sir." She said before heading home.

The hall that was full of people was now deserted. The decorations were still there with all their glitter. The tables and chairs were tumbled over on their sides. And almost all the buffet was cleared away. There was still some food there, though not much. But stoick didn't care; he had more than enough of what he needed. He took down the holly, shields, ornaments, crystal and ivy. He gathered as much as he could in his arms and carried them to his house. He only went back to get a small tree to use.

Once he got everything there, he went to find an old box he had that held all the decorations he put up with the whole family. All the crafts valka made, the drawings hiccup drew, and even the old mugs he used. He did stop a couple of times to remember all the precious times he had with each item. Two of them really brought to his mind.

One was an old tree topper. It was a little angel with golden curls. Her face was of a child and she was carrying and wooden wand. He smiled and thank the angel of the past as he puts her on the tree.

The second was a wooden sleigh figurine with 8 reindeer. It was bright red with a brown finishing. he remembered the ride he had on it with the spirit of the present. The size of it was perfect to put over the fireplace mantel. He smiles as he places it near an old portrait of himself, hiccup and valka.

"Thank you," he said his finger touches his wife's face.

Soon the room was ready. Everything seemed to be in order. Except for two things. The gifts, (well they will be delivered in the morning,) and hiccup's friend. He should be here. So he went out again, with the moon beginning to descend. If he remembers correctly, the dragon likes fish. So he went to a nearby fish barrel and got a couple of cod. He then set out to do something he never thought he would do.

He set off to find a dragon, and not kill it.

His journey through the woods was a little rough, with all the branches to move and the rocks to go over. But his determination pushed him onward. Eventually he made to the outside of the cove. He peered inside to find the dragon. It took some hard looking, but manage to see it sleeping in the small cave.

Stoick's heart began to race; sweat began to form on his brow. He swiped it off and tries to gather himself.

"This is for hiccup," he kept telling himself, "this will make him happy."

Then he did something he would never consider doing in front of a dragon. He left his axe behind and went down into the cove.

It didn't take toothless long to smell the fish. He perks up expecting hiccup. Instead, he saw someone he never met. It growled a warning to stoick, who kept his distance.

"Easy," stoick whispers. "I am not here to hurt you."

Toothless was still feeling uneasy about stoick, and continues to growl. He then smells something funny about stoick. It wasn't a normal smell, but like a connection to someone he knows. Stoick then took one of the fish and threw it near toothless. He smelled it before determine it was safe to eat. After a couple of curious notions he ate the cod with one gulp.

Stoick grabbed another fish and held it in front is him. Toothless began to creep to stoick, still a little unsure of the man.

"It's alright," stoick said softly. "I'm hiccup's father."

With that toothless's attitude changed drastically. From distrusting to joyful. It approaches stoick with a gummy smile, only to use its teeth to grab the fish. After he swallowed it, it looks at stoick. Stoick wasn't too sure how to take in all this. He spent his whole life trying to kill dragons. Now look at him, almost bonding with one. But this is what his son did; he made the impossible, possible. He befriended a dragon and became the first to ride one. Now it was stoick's turn. He carefully puts his hand out if front of him, just like hiccup did. Toothless closed his eyes and completed the bond.

Stoick couldn't lie, the feeling felt strange and wonderful. It was complete trust. could all dragons be like this. Was everything he thought of dragons been wrong?

Before he could think further, he realizes the sun is going to rise soon, and he needs to hurry to get everything ready. He rubs toothless's head.

"I need your help, to make hiccup happy. Can you help?" He asks almost like a plea.

Toothless smiles his gummy smile.

* * *

><p>Hiccup adjusts his eyes to the light coming through his window. The sun beating at his eyes. He turns around to avoid the light, but there was no use, he was waking up. He sat up and stretched his arms to the sky. He went to the window and swung it open. Berk was a winter wonderland. Snow covered the land. The streets were bare, mostly because everyone was celebrating snoggletog inside. By now they were giving each other gifts and having breakfast.<p>

Hiccup took a look at the forge. It doesn't look busy, but it will soon. Parents will come to make alterations on the gifts or exchange them for something else.

"Happy snoggletog." He said with low volume. He then got changed to his usual attire, and hurry to go to the forge. But he had to stop when he reached the end of the stairs.

All around him were snoggletog decorations. Holly swing along the walls. Shields featured painted balls and trees were all around. The fireplace mantle features small objects that resemble the holiday. But hiccup's biggest surprise was the tree. It was decorated and had wrapped packages underneath. Curiosity got to hiccup as he approach the tree. He look at the packages and noticed almost all of them have his name on it.

"What is all this?" He asked out loud and awestruck.

"It's snoggletog son."

Hiccup turned around to see his father in a bright green robe. Words could not describe what was happening. Hiccup became surprised and confuse. Why was his dad wearing a celebration robe? Shouldn't he be in the village checking the people? Why was he home on snoggletog?

"Dad I... I..."

"There is no need for that hiccup." He said, "all of this, is for you."

"For...for me?" He said trying to find the right words.

"Yes." Stoick said crouching down to meet his son, eye to eye. "Listen hiccup, when your mother died, I lost myself entirely. I didn't know what to do or where to go. So I followed my father's saying. 'Put your people first, it's your duty'. So I did, and I lost sight of the most important person in my life. You."

Hiccup looked up at his father, seeing the water filling his eyes.

"I keep making excuses to avoid you. Never knowing how you felt all those years. And I just wanted to make it up to you. And to say how sorry I am."

Hiccup never saw this side of his father before. He surely wouldn't be like this in public. But seeing him crying, makes hiccup's eyes water too.

"I am sorry about the way I've been treating you son." He said trying to fight his tears. "Can we start over today? Could you give me another chance?"

Hiccup didn't know what to do or say. His father is breaking his shell around him. Hiccup slowly walked to his father. Nodding his head and fighting his own tears. Stoick took his opportunity and gave hiccup a big hug. It was the biggest, longest hug they've ever had.

The morning was spent with hiccup opening the gifts while stoick sat and drank from his mug. He was quite happy to see hiccup enjoying himself. Hiccup was soon surrounded by a mountain of presents. Sure there were some daggers and a small axe, (the ones he actually made himself), but there were also some tool sets, a new sketch pad, some pencils, and a new blanket. He keeps looking at the only remaining package under the tree, having his father's name.

"Oh gobber..." Hiccup said to himself. He then got up from the floor and presented it to his father. "This is for you, father. From me. I hope you like it."

Stoick gently took the gift from him. It was the gift he heard about from the present. His curiosity will be put to rest. He opened it with grace. The gift broke stoick to tears.

In his hands was a sword decorated with shinny silver. Engrave in the sword was his name. On the other side had the word brave on it. Words could not describe how he felt. He didn't even want to know how long it took hiccup to make it, to make it very personal.

"You don't like it..." Hiccup said looking at the floor.

"No." Stoick confessed. "I don't like it. I LOVE it!"

Hiccup's eyes grew wide, and a big smile grew.

"In fact," stoick said as he stood from his chair. "I think it's time for your surprise."

"A Surprise?" Hiccup said confused as he follows his father to the back door. They open it, getting a good look at the forest. Stoick pushed hiccup in front of him, with a smile on his face. He then made a big enough whistle to blow anyone's eardrums. Soon a roar came from the trees, almost scaring hiccup in surprise.

Out of the trees was a big black lizard with wings. A familiar they recognize too well.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said with surprise. He is here, with his best friend, and father. He wanted nothing more to run to toothless and hug him. But what of his father? Would he be consider him a traitor. Then why would he summon...how did he know? And why was toothless wearing a reef.

"Dad?" Hiccup said almost speechless. "How?...I don't understand."

"Nothing happens on this island without me knowing about it." Stoick said with a smile. "And you two share a very bond that is too special. Despite this war, I'm glad you two are friends." He then pats hiccup on the back lightly, letting free to go to the dragon.

Hiccup looks at his father with utter happiness. He hugged him with all his might. Stoick got down on his knees and returned the hug. Toothless came behind him and gave them both a nudge with affection.

"Now, you will have to keep him in the cove, for his only safety." Stoick instructed.

"I will," hiccup nodded fighting his new found tears. "I'll keep him secret and safe."

"We both will." Stoick said with a smile. "Now I believe there is still time before you have your business at the forge. Maybe you two can enjoy a short flight."

"Really!" Hiccup said excited with toothless smiling with glee.

"Go on you two." Stoick said.

With a final hug, the father and son separated with warmth in their hearts. Hiccup and toothless prepared themselves as stoick step back through the door. He look at his son with pride as he watches the two fly off into the sky. He could hear his son yelling at the distance.

"This has been the best snoggletog ever!"

Stoick closed the door, and a smile never left his face. He did hear a smile chuckle coming behind him. He turns to an familiar spirit near her portrait.

"Happy snoggletog stoick. And Odin bless you." She said before vanishing in the light of the sun.

He returns the smile to the glorious room around him. "Happy snoggletog everyone."

* * *

><p><em>Stoick: I don't need a fortune,<em>  
><em> Hidden in a shoe,<em>  
><em> Many men have fortunes,<em>  
><em> But they don't have you.<em>  
><em> When I look at you, I'm richer than a king,<em>  
><em> Yes, you mean more to me than anything<em>.

_Hiccup: I don't need a feast, Dad,_  
><em> All I'd get is fat.<em>  
><em> I don't need a celebration,<em>  
><em> what would you do with that?<em>  
><em> I just want you here with me.<em>  
><em> You mean more to me,<em>

_ Stoick: You mean more to me,_

_ Both: You mean more to me than anything_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

That was the best snoggletog hiccup and stoick ever had. The two almost become closer then ever before. They talked more often, even talked strategy from what hiccup learned from toothless. Toothless and hiccup even help out in the village, secretly of course. Gathering fish and wood at night, and defend berk from the sky.

Toothless even help found the dragon island that been terrorizing berk for years. Though getting there was a little hard with Vikings stubbornness and charging in without thinking. Lucky for them, hiccup and toothless came in to save the day. At the cost of hiccup's leg.

Soon at berk, everyone on berk had become accustom to the dragons. No longer seeing dragons as monsters, but as peaceful creatures. And hiccup and stoick couldn't be happier.

Berk finally felt like home, and he, stoick and toothless felt like a family.

* * *

><p><em>We<em> _wish you a Merry Christmas;_  
><em>We wish you a Merry Christmas;<em>  
><em>We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.<em>  
><em>Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;<em>  
><em>Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone and have a happy holiday<strong>

**Please Fav and Review**


End file.
